Victorious Trina
by handymanshipper
Summary: i know the characters say things about Trina but every last character in the show is crazy. I don't trust the characters say about Trina. She when given clear instructions is a good dancer constiently. Her acting and singng abilities are incoccent it is never explained. I hope you enjoy my theory with story wrapped around it


Victorious fanfiction Trina

Authors note: i am going to start this like a dairy entry from Trina. I don't think she is as talentless as other characters think she is. I have no clue where I am going with this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Victorous

Trina dairy it has been awhile. Shinjin is still a pest. I love my baby sister so what if she is 16. I don't know why she doesn't remember. I will get back to that in a bit. They think I am weird well we all are but that's not how they mean it. Oh it might help if I explain who these people are. My sister's friends. I think maybe I will tell you a bit about them. Let's start with Jade West it is all an act. She isn't as dangerous as she makes it seem. It is all scare tatics. She calls herself an actor as does her hunk of a bf but let me continue with Jade she is real tripple threat. I think most of my sister's friends are that. Now to the hunk his name is Beck he is exactly like his girlfriend he identifies as actor but can sing ok not as fabulous as some of the others but he still does a good job. Robbie ok he really is just a ventriloquist. He does ok at everything else he isn't bad just not fabulous. I was once fablous but back to talking about Tori's friends. Cat she is tripple threat to my sis still needs to work on acting but she will get there. Back to Cat yeah her name is bizzare but she is a real sweetheart. She is also often confused you can say something totally innocent and she will go what does that mean. She has some mental health problems. My sis has crush on Andre like Tori acting isn't his strong suit but he is brilliant singer amd damcer as well as great instrument player I just hate his name thus why call him whatever A male name pops into my head at the time. I guess time to get to real reason I am writting thisI still act like I am fantastic I know and have known for awhile my singing and acting are hit or miss. I know I still dance great but need clearer instructions then I use to. I am writing in you beacuse is aniversary of the accident and Tori has been instructed to leave me alone. I don't get why she doesn't remember me singing to her when we where little. She loved it. I really wish Shinjin hadn't ruined my life. Don't believe anything Skiowittz says. I heard he ran and got his head caught in vending machine after I was knocked out. I know it was an accident but I am also aware I will never get a job in holly wood. Let me explain what I remember from that day. So I did my audition everything was going great then next thing I know a big light drops it fell so fast and next thing I know everything goes black and then all of a sudden I wake up in hospital they said something about broken arm and concussion. I really don't remember anything after that of that day. Apparently it did more then just that damage. I don't know why or how but my life is just doing my best and trying to fit into high school with bunch of talented people when I am not as talented as I once was. Skiowittz still let me in even though he knew of accident. I don't get it. Bye.

Trina closed her dairy and said, "Tori do you want to watch old home movies with me?"

Tori replied, "If that's what you want to do I am cool with it. Andre is coming over should I text him to not?"

Trina said, " Nah it is fine if he watches with us. I just feel like watching them and just want a body near mine."

Tori said, " Ok then."

Tori Trina is being wonky. Feeling confused.

Trina put in home movie it played for about 5 mintues before Andre showed up and walked right in. Tori whispered in his ear Andre nodded and sat down. As soon as Andre sat down 4 year old Trina came on screen singing very well to a barely 3 year old Tori.

Tori and Andre knew they shouldn't but asked, " What happened to you?"

Trina choked back a sob and said," I really don't know. I also don't know why you don't remember Tori. You can read the newest page in my dairy. I wrote what I know."

Tori read it silently and then asked with her eyes if Andre could. Trina nodded. Tori handed book to Andre and moved to Trina a hug.

Tori said," I don't know why I don't remember your voice before things happened. What I do remember is you where in the hospital 5 days and I was so happy when you finally came home. And mom and dad told me to be careful that you still weren't better yet."

Andre shakily asked, "Have you ever talked to Shinjin about this?"

Trina said, " No why should I?"

Andre said, " He might know stuff."

Trina and Tori scratched there heads. Trina then looked at Tori like I am not.

Tori said, " Andre you ask him about it. Trina are you ok?"

Trina replied, " Yes and no but I will be. Just don't tell Cat or Robbie the whole school doesn't need to know."

Tori replied," Got it Trina."

Andre tried his best to keep calm he wasn't thrilled with what Trina wrote about his name. However he knew now wasn't time to worry about that. If he upset Trina that would piss off Tori which isn't something he wanted to do.

Trina and Tori's parents walked in with Trina's favorite pizza as they did every year on this day. They asked Andre to stay. This year was diffrent Trina actually ate a slice instead of saying no thank you I am not hungry and running up to her room. The parents gave questioning look no one said a word. Everyone ate some pizza when done Trina went up to her room.

The end.


End file.
